Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to aircraft lighting, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method to control the light intensity for flight deck light elements.
Aircraft flight decks generally have instrument panels which typically include integral lighting systems to illuminate the panel nomenclature and markings on displays and controls located on the panels. The integral lighting systems generally assist a flight crew in locating displays and controls while operating the aircraft. During night-time or when the outside ambient light condition is low, these light sources can cause reflections to appear in the windows of the aircraft flight deck. The reflections are problematic for several reasons. First, the reflections may cause customer complaints. When a customer sees the light reflections in the flight deck windows, the customer may feel uncomfortable since the reflections appear to obstruct the flight crews' ability to see through the window. Second, the reflections may violate regulatory requirements since the reflections can cause distraction or other visual effects that reduce a pilot's ability to fly the plane effectively.
Due to the number of light emitting elements and the general location of these elements within the flight deck, it is exceedingly difficult to fully eliminate the reflections. Without eliminating the functions of the light elements, which is not possible since it would hinders one's ability to see the particular control, or reducing the rake of the windshield, which has negative aerodynamic effects, the reflections are a recurring problem.
There are certain methods to adjust the intensity of the lighting elements. Presently, pilots may manually adjust the light intensity of certain lighting elements. However, manually adjusting the lighting elements is a distraction to the pilot as the pilot must locate the light dimming adjustment knob and then manually adjust the lighting element to a desired level. Thus, the manual adjustment of the light dimming adjustment knob reduces a pilot's ability to fly the plane effectively. Some of the lighting elements have light sensors which detect the ambient light level. When the ambient light level falls below a predefined level the light sensor will activate the light elements. Once the ambient light level falls below the predefined level, these types of light sensors drive the lighting element to a fully illuminated state which increases the perceived reflections. Unfortunately, these types of sensors are not adjustable.
Different attempts have been made to block the light reflections. For example, antireflective (AR) coatings and the use of physical objects such as the glare shields have been used to try and reduce the reflections from the light elements. However each of these methods has certain disadvantages. AR coatings tend to be costly to apply and are generally rather easy to damage. Physical objects, such as the glare shield can be used, but based on the geometry of the windshield and aisle stand, the glare shield needs to come very near the pilot in order to be effective. However, by having the glare shield near the pilot's face, many pilots having a feeling of claustrophobia.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method that overcomes the above problems. The apparatus and method would allow one to control the light intensity for flight deck light elements.